


Как любой другой день

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brock's pink frilly apron, Domestic Fluff, HYDRA Husbands, M/M, Napping, No Dialogue, Slice of Life, Swearing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Он ненавидит Джека





	Как любой другой день

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Any Other Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251751) by [kalika_999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999). 



Он ненавидит Джека.

Брок должен любить воскресенья, но он перестал с тех пор, как встретил Джека и предложил ему съехаться. Теперь, вместо того, чтобы спать в гнезде одеял до двух дня, он просыпается, когда Джек рано встает и готовит завтрак на них двоих.

Он все время пытается заснуть обратно, проклиная своего парня и зарываясь глубже в означенное гнездо, но он никогда не может это сделать, балансируя между сном и явью. Он упрямо остается в постели, перекатываясь на покинутое нагретое место и вдыхая оставшийся там родной запах.

Это квартира-студия, отремонтированная и чистая. Он хотел бы сделать особый упор на это, потому что Джек вечно задирал нос о своей старой квартире. Брок едва жил там, он не был против этого места, однако попытка привести Роллинза к себе домой в дневное время всерьез могла привести к взрыву между ними. На это ушло несколько дней, но наконец он перестал быть упрямой задницей, зная, что парень просто старался привести домашнюю обстановку к удовлетворяющему состоянию.

С положительной стороны, новая планировка дает ему полный обзор с кровати. Джек в розовом фартуке с оборками, подаренном Броку на Рождество Джонсоном в качестве шутки. Фартук завязан на поясе Джека маленьким аккуратным бантом, и кроме него больше ничего: задница на свободном обозрении, чуть встрепанные волосы. Особенно Броку нравятся синяки и глубокие сочно-красные царапины, идущие вниз по спине Джека. Он улыбается себе под нос, чувствуя, что снова задрёмывает.

Он просыпается обратно, услышав шкворчание жарящегося бекона. Он ворчит себе под нос, когда запах пробивается сквозь защиту одеяла и заставляет его вдохнуть совершенный аромат, а затем, предсказуемо, его желудок сообщает, что тоже проснулся.

Он ненавидит Джека.

В конце концов, он встает, и Джек приносит ему к дивану тарелку, потому что нахуй стулья, он хочет сидеть в одеяле, пока ест, а еще покапризничать. Джек целует его в лоб, и Брок не может удержаться от попытки толкнуть его лбом в лицо, только скотина либо слишком быстрый, либо Брок еще не полностью проснулся. Джек щелкает каналами и останавливается на какой-то фигне под названием «Музейные секреты», и если бы у Брока в руках не было еды, он бы треснул Джека за осознанный выбор того, что он точно не стал бы смотреть.

Джек именно такой засранец.

Когда он заканчивает есть, Джек забирает его тарелку вместе со своей на кухню, а Брок устраивается, рассматривая какую-то голую женщину на картине, которую обсуждают на экране. У него полный желудок, он снова проваливается в сон, и в раковине шумит вода, значит, Джек моет посуду. Он едва просыпается, чувствуя сместившийся диван под весом вернувшегося Джека, уткнувшегося носом в книгу, которую он читает уже несколько дней, и Брок чуть сползает, чтобы устроить ноги на его коленях. Роллинз не отрывает взгляд, но поднимает свободную руку с бедра, чтобы прижать его, а затем начинает массировать его лодыжки, и Брок снова засыпает.

Когда он просыпается, Джек поглощен своей книгой, и мягкие подушечки его пальцев поглаживают обнаженную кожу его ноги. Идет какой-то фильм на итальянском, и он смотрит его сонными глазами, в основном следя за звуком, а потом снова задрёмывает, только позже вечером осознав, что на экране не было субтитров, а Джек еще не так хорошо знает итальянский.

Проспав всё утро и часть дня, он неуклюже выпрямляется и откидывает одеяло в сторону. Джек наблюдает за ним с секунду, прежде чем возвращается к книге и чашке кофе, которую Брок успевает отнять до того, как Джек делает очередной глоток. Он усаживается смотреть какой-то дрянной телефильм про стрёмного соседа, следящего за недавно переехавшей семьей, потому что у него есть слабость к таким поганым ужастикам, а Джек их обычно просто игнорирует.

В конце концов ему становится скучно, когда сюжетные дыры перевешивают любое удовольствие от просмотра, и он кидает взгляд на Джека с его книгой. Он забирается к нему на колени, потому что ему пришлось проснуться слишком рано из-за того, что его парень не может спать как чертов нормальный человек, а значит, вышеозначенный парень должен заняться некоторыми воскресными делами, огромным поклонником которых является Брок.

Джек секунду смотрит на него поверх книги, затем Брок выхватывает ее у него из рук и бросает через плечо. Он слышит, как что-то разбивается, но его это не беспокоит, куда сильнее его интересует высокий, темноволосый и красивый, смотрящий на него с приподнятой бровью. Брок обхватывает шею Джека руками и невинно улыбается, наклоняясь, чтобы проложить дорожку поцелуев вдоль глубокого шрама, мягкие губы прижимаются к жесткой щетине, и этого соблазнения достаточно, чтобы по его бедрам скользнули ладони, сжавшись у него на заднице. Он легко трется носом о скулу Джека, и тот поворачивается, чтобы поймать ртом его губы. Джек проявляет навыки телепатии, помогая Броку выбраться из футболки. когда тому становится слишком жарко в одежде, в которой он спал.

Он купается в любви к их новому жилищу, потому что кровать находится всего в паре шагов, и его тело падает в смятые простыни, а на него сверху забирается чертовски сексуальный мужчина с таким видом, будто хочет съесть его живьем.

Брок любит воскресения.

Джека он тоже любит.


End file.
